Birds of Prey The Children
by ficlite
Summary: The Ladies of the watchtower meet Terry McGinnis. How will the ladies deal with what he's here to reveal?
1. Chapter 1

Terry McGinnis got out of the cab and tossed cash to

the driver. He wasn't all that concerned that the guy

thought he was rude. In this building where two women

that where forever going to change his life. His aunt

or at least the woman he would have called his aunt if

life had been different. And the other woman well she

was the one he was the most nervous about. She was

his sister.

Terry stood at the door of the watch tower as it

started to rain. He didn't know how to do this but he

really wanted a larger family and that is what stilled

his hand. The rain came down in a much harder stream

and still he couldn't move. He had come all this way

and was stopped by the door. Getting in was the one

aspect of this adventure he hadn't thought out. Just

as he was about to give up his way in appeared in a

beat up car.

The Pizza guy walked up the steps double and triple

checking the address on the slip. Terry took one quick

glance at the slip and took out his wallet.

"I'll take that for you" Terry said paying the guy.

The pizza guy jogged down the stairs mumbling about

the rain and lousy tippers. Terry watched the car

drive out of sight.

"Pizza" he yelled pounding on the door

The speed that Terry was let in showed him two things,

one that these women where serious about their pizza

and two that the security system here needed work.

"Miss Dinah please ember to check the security

camera's before you let someone in " said a very

familiar English voice.

"Alfred" Terry said weakly.

" How may I help you is--Master Terry. I'll ask Miss

Barbara to see you now" Alfred said as he hurried off.

"Where do you want me to put this" Terry asked

gesturing to the pizza he still carried.

" I'll take it "Dinah said . As she took the box from

the guy that had so scared Alfred. This was just not

right and She didn't need to be as well trained as

Huntress to see that.

Barbara Gordon was not what Terry expected. She was in

a wheelchair. How could someone in a wheelchair have

once been the famous Bat Girl? What caused her

accident? Would she be ok with Terry taking over the

cowl from Bruce? These are all question's he could

have asked Bruce if he had bothered to mention he was

coming which he didn't.

Bruce was great about sharing all information that

applied to Batman or his exploits as the Bat but

anything personal was totally off limits. Terry used

to get annoyed by the lack of information on is

employer but as he grew older he understood the need

for privacy. But finding out that he had a son Bruce

Still shared only the basics. He knew that Bruce had

Another child that he fought along side Barbara Gordon

and Dick Greyson and that Alfred was always with them

and even now was only a phone call away.

Why wouldn't he share information about how his former

partners had changed. Wasn't that something he should

have shared? What if Terry had decided like his old

man he needed partners. Somehow Terry figured that if

it had come up Bruce would have told him about what

happened.

"Mr. McGinnis Alfred tells me it's important I meet

you. If you keep gaping at me like you've never seen a

woman or a wheelchair I'll have to wonder about keep

him with us. " Barbara said coolly.

Barbara's words pulled Terry quickly from his own

mind. " Um I'm here to um.."Terry stammered. How does

one announce that you've all the sudden picked up a

batch of new relatives. This was proving harder then

getting into the house.

"If you can't figure out why you're here I suggest

You leave. "Said Barbara slipping into Oracle mode.

"Ms. Barbara, perhaps I didn't give you all the

information you need before making such a request"

Alfred spoke up bravely.

"Out with it then Alfred, our dinner is getting cold."

Barbara said.

"Perhaps your office would be a better place for this

discussion" The butler suggested forcefully.

"Alright Alfred." Barbara said.

"Alfred this kid barely speaks. He conned his way in

here. He knows all about this place and he is staring

at me like he's never seen a wheelchair before. Why

are you defending him ?" asked Barbara.

"He is doing as well as can be expected Miss. Master

Bruce knew this was probably going to happen and did

little to prepare either of you. Master Bruce has

always valued the fact that you both are always so

able to conduct yourselves well in difficult

situations." The butler said.

" Who is he ?" said Barbara.

"Master Bruce's son " Alfred said.

Chapter 2

Bruce has a child. That in itself was almost

impossible to believe. And if Barbara hadn't raised

Helena herself she would never have believed it was

possible. He was very careful about that sort of thing

usually. He loved children and would have wanted them

if his life hadn't become so complex. He believed that

children where a luxury that super heroes could not

afford. They where innocent of the choices their

parents made, and where the perfect target for an

attack. So a second child was just unbelievable how

did Bruce let it happen a second time and would he

have if he had known about Helena.

Helena she was working at No Man's Land right now so

Terry was safe. But how would she explain his

existence to Helena? She barely tolerated Bruce for

more then a day or two and now she had a brother yup

this wasn't going to go well at all. There where days

it just would have been better if she stayed in bed.

In fact there where days she thought it would have

been better if she had never met nor developed a

little crush on the local billionaire. But she

developed her crush and this is what she had now in

her life. Best just to start dealing with it.

" Alfred would you bring our guest into my office."

Barbara called.

The young man walked into her office looking very

unsure of what to do now.

Barbara had been so hard on him when he first came and

he was soaking wet and not looking forward to yet

another tongue lashing . So he sat down across from

her and waited .

"Alfred can you set up our dinner in here so we can

chat" Oracle said.

"Yes Miss " the English butler said.

"So your Bruce's newest ward" she said.

"I worked for him until I decided it was time I did it

on my own." Terry said.

"And your Bruce's son. Will I be able to meet your

mother." Asked Barbara.

"Actually that wouldn't be a good idea. She has no

idea I'm Bruce Wayne's son. " Terry said.

"How can a woman not know who the father of her child

is?" Barbara asked amazed.

"She and my Father used a fertility lab run by the

Genstar Corporation"Terry said.

Realization dawned in Barbara's eye's slowly. Genstar

had been around them a lot in the old days. But how

did they get sperm samples ? But then again there had

been a lot of tests done and none of them questioned

any of it.

Who in their right mind would create children without

consent though? The look of bewilderment must have

been clear on her face because Terry jumped in

quickly.

"The woman who ran the place admits she did it. She

said that she had done it out of compassion for the

human race. The world will always need heroes and

those hero's will all pass away. So it came to her

that as long as they have children their legacy will

continue." He explained

"But genetics only count for so much of a person.

"Barbra said.

"And environment takes care of the other parts" Terry

finished.

"Oh my god tell me she didn't" Barbra gasped in

horror

"She did." Terry said.

The woman in the chair bent her head and wept. People

always pitied her the loss of her legs but this this

was worse. To lose your legs was sad that's true. And

it is also true that that night changed her life for

ever. But all of those losses came because she was

doing what she chose for herself. To lose everything

just because someone one day had a theory that was

just monstrous.

"Where is she?" Barbara demanded.

"To old and feeble now for justice to feel satisfying

"Terry said.

"Oh I don't know about that I can think of a few

things that might be fun. "Barbara said bitterly.

Thankfully Terry had no idea about Barbra's special

suit or he would have tried to talk her out of it.

Instead he provided her with a intelligent and

interesting conversation through her diner. And it was

As he was leaving for the evening that she made up her

mind. He called her Aunt Barbara. And treated Dinah as

if he was her big brother something that gave the girl

a thrill. No she couldn't go herself but she knew

someone who could.

"Huntress this is Oracle. I need you to run a special

errand for me tonight" the call went out.

Chapter 3

"Tell me what you need Oracle" said a very sexy

bartender.

" I need you to handle a problem for me" came the

answer.

"Resse is sitting here too. We thought we had a quiet

night ahead of us. " She said.

"It isn't something that would make the scanners"

Barbara explained.

"I really need this please "She begged.

"Give me the details" Huntress said.

Later that night both Helena and Reasse sat in his

apartment trying to make sense of Oracle's request.

" I swear it doesn't make sense . I has to frighten an

old woman and tell her she was being called to explain

her behavior towards the people who trusted her. "

Helena said as she propped herself up against the

headboards.

" Maybe she was repaying a debt "Resse offered .

"That much I figured but to who and what kind of debt

is the question. " said Helena.

"The only way to know for sure is to ask "said Reasse.

" Don't worry I intent to."she said.

: Inside the English Classroom of Barbara Gordon the

next day:

"Hi Helena . I don't suppose your here because you

want to read the writings of Maya Angelu .. or asminov

are you ?" Barbara asked hopefully.

"Couldn't stand English when you forced me to be here

why would I like it now?" Helena answered.

"Ok then you missed me suddenly" said Barbara.

"Nope" Helena said as she sat on one of the desks.

" So we're gonna talk about last night then I'm

guessing" Barbara said finally.

"Yeah that was my plan "Helena said.

"Can we make this a need to know project?" Barbara

asked.

"Sure we can . I need to know why I threaten some old

rich lady. Feel better now ?" Helena shot back.

"Ok but Helena you aren't going to like this and I

tried to spare you" Barbara said tiredly.

"It all started when I was younger your Dad and Dick

where still in the fight. It was a heyday for us.

Superman, Wonder Woman, Canary, just about everybody

was around. We where the answer and the people seemed

to love us. The government was a bit concerned by us

though and they came and ran tests on us twice a year.

It was like going to get a physical and they swore to

keep our identities a secret. Well it seems they took

certain genetic samples without us knowing and

apparently your father has a son he never knew about .

Helena you have a brother. " Barbara said quickly...

Ok so she now had a brother. A 23 year old brother. He was born only a few years after her and he had dear old dad in his life. Sure no one knew they where related until a few months ago but at least Terry knew Dad approved of him . Ok Helena knew she was sulking and being completely unreasonable but she was allowed. She just found out she had a brother one that everyone knew but her. Hell he had even managed to charm Barbra. He was slowly taking over her life.

That was her story and she was sticking to it. And she made the punching bag pay for every second of hurt she was feeling. It felt great to hear that bag moaned under her abuse but eventually she realized one thing – it was time to face the piper. So she finished her workout in a less aggressive mood, Toweled off and hit the showers.

An hour later she stood in her normal bad ass black staring at the door to her brother's room. The kid deserved points for not being gaudy and staying at some rich resort place. He had chosen well in her estimation. Instead of the I'm a Wayne and your not route he could have chosen he played it simple. Middle of the road hotel and cabs to get around. Helena had to give him points on that.

Helena rapt on the door and waited impatiently for it to be answered. Terry got to the door and nearly swallowed his own tongue. The woman on the other side of the door looked like Trinity wished she did in the Matrix movies. This woman gave bad ass black a whole new meaning. Shaking himself out of his admiration for her fashion sense he decided he needed to ask her what she wanted.

"Can I help you ?" he asked.

"Helena Kyle. Your older sister." she said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in I guess "Terry stammered.

"You guess? Your not sure if I can come in." Helena joked.

"Come in" Terry Said much surer of himself.

"I think I will "she said sliding into the room around him .

"What are you here for little brother" Helena said getting straight to her point.

"You, Aunt Barbra and Dinah are my family and I have a right to know you "He defended.

"Now you know us. Are you planning to run and hide like my old man did? I will kill you if that's what your planning. Dinah really likes you and she has lost a lot this year. Barbra thinks you're charming and Alfred likes having a Wayne he can actually wait on" Helena said.

"And you Helena what do you think of me?" Terry asked.

"I don't think anything as of yet. You want me to think of you stick around long enough for me to want to make a good impression and I'll let you know what I think. " she said.

"Meet me at No Man's Land at 10:30 tonight. We'll get you set up as a member of the watch tower" she said as she made her way out the door.

A meeber of the watch tower maybe his sister would learn to like him a little bit at least.

Chapter 4

Ten o'clock Terry walked into the bar. He was a half an hour early to meet Helena but he needed some time to calm his jumpy nerves. The ladies had decided to accept him which was way more then he expected to get out of this trip. He was now a part of their team and his sister asked to meet him here to prove that. Just thinking about it made him nervous .

"Yeah I'll take a beer" Terry told the man behind the bar.

"Make that a root beer Frosty please. "Said a voice from one of the darker corner of the bar.

"Who do you think you are to decide what I'm drinking "said Terry now upset by the rude woman in the corner.

"I thought we discussed who I was earlier today. Do you have memory problems we need to know about "Helena questioned as she stepped into the light?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Idont own the chractors I don't own the setting I own nothing ok . Sorry that took a while to get up but yhjr computer has been acting up. Rev not to worry my dear I'll update more very soon


	4. Chapter 4

" Helena uh hi" Terry said.

"Shocked aren't you little brother to see me working in a place like this" Helena questioned.

" Helena not to breakup whatever this is but which drink order do I fill?" Frosty questioned.

"The one I placed of course darling" Helena said flirting.

" That's what I figured anyway " Frosty said ambling away

" You dating that guy ?" Terry asked.

"Frosty hell no" Helena laughed quitely.

" You where flirting with him " Terry said.

"I flirt with everybody little bro it's what I do" Helena explained

" Ok I guess " Terry said staring down at the drink Frosty placed in front of him.

" Sorry kid"Helena said

Later in the Clock Tower

"Calling you Batman while your here won't work so let's call you Dark Wing" Barbara said.

"You mean like the duck?"Terry questioned

"So I was sick and watched Disney today. Cut me some slack" Barbra told him.

"Darkwing it is" Helena said.

Before his first night of work along side his sister Terry stopped to check out the new gym Bruce wanted to buy. Why Helena wasn't doing it was way beyond Terry but RevenStar's looked like a nice place and it fuctioned well. It was defiantly worth the investment. As he went over how to present this to Bruce Terry wondered what a topical night in New Gothem was like. But He wasn't going to find out soon there was something brewing in Gothem


	5. Chapter 5

His name was Prank. He had fought destiny as long as he could. And once Batman left Gothem he knew it was ok to give up. If Batman could give up so could he. Batman had saved him once when the Joker had gotten jealous that Batgirl had joined forces with Batman. Joker saw this as Batmans way getting a sidekick and the idea fascinated the Joker and Prank was born.

Prank started life as Frank Smith class clown, Frank never felt like he fit in well and his pranks used to land him in the principals office an awful lot. One day after picking on the pretty new girl Barbara Gordon just once to often he made up his mind to get her attention. To do that Frank decided to go to an open mike night at a comedy club. He was so bad that he got booed off stage. While he sat nursing a Pepsi to get over his humiliation a man came up to him and told him that he thought he was pretty good. That man was Joker.

Those first few weeks at Joker's were some of the happiest times Frank had ever known. Within Joker's insane world Frank felt understood a feeling he never experinced in the outside world. His joke's where funny. His outlandish pranks were a source of pride to the Joker. In fact he was often encouraged to go bigger. Bolder, brighter, more. He fit in perfectly until the day he refused to do as the Joker instructed. The day he was told to kill Batgirl.

To die for one's art was one thing but to kill just because you could was well wrong. Yeah they might go to jail for what they had done but better to goto jail for pranks then for murder. Even as a young kid Prank knew that. And so when the Batman offered him an out he took it. He went to the treatment the courts appointed him. He took the meds they prescribed and life for Frank pretty much evened out.

His parents always assumed that what ever caused their baby boy to misbehave was well fixed. Frank never had the heart to tell them that he fought against Prank daily. Maybe if he had someone would have gotten him better help. But he never did and court appointed treatment came to an end. Frank fought the good fight for years on his own. The tools he learned in treatment and the meds he took helped him to defeat Prank daily. Then it happened, Gotham took away Franks meds, and without the drugs to help him Frank watched helplessly as Prank grew stronger with in his mind.

By this time Frank was old enough to seek treatment on his own in the only places he could afford. Dr Harley from the free clinic was so nice to him. Frank almost felt that she understood his problems that she felt for him. And as nice as that felt Prank grew stronger. When Dr. Harley was committed to the asylum for the insane herself Frank grew even more afraid. While seeing her hadn't stopped Prank from getting stronger talking about Prank's latest scheme's stopped him from acting them out. And Dr. Harley said that was the most they could do without the drugs which Frank couldn't afford. And now because of that annoying Huntress even that he couldn't have. But the worst blow to Franks shattered mind wasn't the day that his Dr Harley went away it was much earlier then that. It was the day Batman ran away.

Dr. Harley never wanted to discuss it. She said that dwelling on it kept him locked in the past. And maybe it did. Who was to know for sure. Franks new doctor Dr. Strange really liked talking about it and the day Joker abandoned him. It wasn't his fault it was Batgirl. Joker had gotten to her any way. Maybe if something had happened to her when Prank was supposed to hit her with the giant gum ball she might have survived. If she had she might have stopped. If she had stopped then the Joker wouldn't have shot her. So in actuality it was all Batgirl's fault. And becuase of that Prank was awake.

And Prank had a few folks to vist.


End file.
